A level control arrangement for a vehicle having air springs is, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,297. For filling the air spring, the air spring is connected to an air pressure source via an air dryer, a check valve and an electrically-drivable first directional control valve. When discharging the air spring, the air spring is connected to the atmosphere via the first electrically-drivable directional control valve, a throttle, the air dryer and via a second electrically-drivable directional control valve. When discharging the air spring, the air dryer is operated in the regeneration mode.
Regeneration of the air dryer is important for a trouble-free operation of the level control. For this regeneration, it is necessary that the air dryer be vented in the regeneration mode as rapidly as possible. This is not possible in the known level control arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,297 because the air from the air dryer escapes via an electrically-drivable control valve during the regeneration mode. Only a small cross section can be switched on the control valve.